


Sunday Morning

by JustALittleProblem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALittleProblem/pseuds/JustALittleProblem
Summary: With the stereo blasting Red Velvet and Donghyuck by his side, it’s easy to imagine a forever like this.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMarauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarauders/gifts).



> Hello~! For tumblr user whaechan who deserves some cute markhyuck drabbles in their inbox <3
> 
> Also I wrote this on a 14 hours flight oops haha.

The light filters through the curtains in just the right way. Mark turns onto his side, silent in his admiration. The soft rays of the morning sun caress Donghyuck’s cheek, and his skin glows as his eyelids flutter without exposing his eyes to the light.

“Angel,” Mark coos, mostly to himself. He almost feels bad when Donghyuck stirs, but his heart still threatens to burst when his boyfriend whines and blindly reaches outward, looking for him. Without hesitating, he meets Donghyuck halfway and winds his arms tightly around him, shifting a little so that they’re spooning. He lets his chin rest on Donghyuck’s head and takes a moment to just breathe in the scent of his shampoo. Beside him, Donghyuck almost purrs in contentment. “Or maybe kitten?”

Donghyuck turns over then, scooting up so his face is level with Mark’s. His eyes are blinking sleepily, but he still lets out a playful hiss. When Mark chuckles and reaches up to run his fingers through curly hair, his expression is fond. “Definitely kitten.” He presses his lips to Donghyuck’s forehead, gathering him back into his arms.

A quick glance at the clock tells him that it’s too early to be awake, especially on a day when they have neither classes nor work. Despite the early hour, sleep eludes him and he finds himself stuck watching Donghyuck drift in and out of sleep, sometimes conscious enough to curl closer and sometimes just barely conscious enough to attempt. Both actions are endearing and Mark capitalizes on this rare opportunity by whispering gentle words into Donghyuck’s ear, coaxing him back to sleep for the next hour.

Donghyuck finally blinks his eyes open for the day as the clock ticks past 9AM, jolting up in momentary fear before resettling on Mark’s chest. “I forgot that school’s out,” he mumbles, shoving his his face into the crook of Mark’s neck. The past week had been hell, between University finals and working part time at the small campus cafe. He barely remembers stumbling in the night before, high off of the adrenaline of the official end of his freshman year. “God, I never wanna drink that much coffee again ever.”

Mark snorts and runs his hands along Donghyuck’s spine. “You say that now. Tell me again this time next year.” His retort makes Donghyuck groan and roll to the other end of the bed. Not that it does much, since they’re essentially sharing a extra long twin, but it’s satisfying to hear Mark’s complaints of how he’s suddenly ‘too far.’ He ignores the grabby motions Mark makes with his hands and, accidentally, rolls right off the edge. It’s only his quick dancing reflexes that allow him to land on his feet instead of on his side. When he looks back onto the bed, Mark’s eyes are just as wide as his. His heart thumps loudly in his chest, only beating more insistently when Mark’s expression twists into a wry smile and he chuckles. “Kitten, indeed.”

Donghyuck pouts in a way that he knows Mark can’t resist, stomping his feet cutely. “I almost died rolling off the bed and you’re trying to flirt?” In response, Mark makes his own way out of bed, pulling his arms above his head in a stretch. His shirt lifts slightly, revealing the efforts of many a day at the gym with Jeno and Donghyuck has to swallow and look away to avoid combusting on the spot. “I’m hungry. I’ll forgive you if you treat me.”

Donghyuck only cheers when Mark hums in acquiescence, and by 10AM Donghyuck is tugging furiously at the passenger door handle to Mark’s car, whining about the heat. When they’re both finally settled in the car, A/C on the highest setting and Donghyuck’s favorite Red Velvet album on blast, Mark pulls out of the parking lot and heads towards a local brunch place whose belgium waffles have become a college student staple. He taps his fingers on the wheel as Donghyuck belts out line after line of Bad Boy, stealing glances at every red light.

Donghyuck is singing the last line of Peek-a-Boo as they pull into the small diner, somehow managing to snag a parking space right in front of the entrance. It’s busy, considering it is the day after finals, but the estimated wait time is only 15 minutes so Mark shrugs and lets Donghyuck drag him outside to wait. They sit on a bench near the entrance and interlock hands, waiting patiently for Mark’s name to be called. Donghyuck spends the time nuzzling his face into his boyfriend’s neck, toeing the line between social acceptability and excessive PDA. He pulls away just in time for a frazzled waitress to pop her head out the door, yelling loudly for their party of two.

Donghyuck settles easily into his seat across from Mark, covering his sweet smile as Mark orders him a hot chocolate and his usual chocolate belgium waffle. They busy themselves with footsie beneath the table and servers race this way and that, transporting order after order. It’s a quick 10 minutes before their orders are brought to the table, and Donghyuck wastes no time drowning his meal in syrup. He ignores the usual appalled look from Mark and immediately stuffs his face, moaning obscenely at the taste. If Mark flushes red at the sound, he says nothing of it and fills his own mouth with buttermilk pancakes. Cheesily, he imagines that Donghyuck must get his sweetness from somewhere.

On the ride back to Donghyuck’s dorm, once the music gradually shifts from Red Velvet to Blackpink, Mark feels his heart finally settle into his chest. In the passenger seat, Donghyuck purposely butchers the chorus for Boombayah, happily wiggling along to the dance he’s long since memorized in his seat. He carefully takes one hand off the wheel and lets it rest on Donghyuck’s thigh, warm and comforting. Donghyuck turns to him and smiles, moving his own hand to squeeze Mark’s and _yea_ , Mark thinks, _I could really do this forever_.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted a petname fic also. T-T Kitten is such an endearment, I love it.


End file.
